


Talk

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: He would never talk to someone like me. It was completely illogical.





	Talk

He would never talk to someone like me. It was completely illogical.

I was the absolute opposite of Lightning in every possible way. I had no confidence, I was tiny, skinny, meek, the entire "I am a nerd" package. Lightning was... Lightning. Confident- and he had every reason to be. He was great at sports, strong, tall, absolutely _stunning._

To put it in the simplest terms, I had fallen in love with Rudolph Jackson.

My heart beat faster when he passed by me. Any time he showed off, I wanted to say _"Yes, yes you are."_ and then just kiss him. I'd stare at him while Chris explained challenges, trying to find any excuse I could to just be near him.

But I could only ever dream of him talking to me. Like I said, I was nothing like him. And, logically, I was his biggest competition, taking that into account. So why, in whatever superficial creature up there's name, would he even want to be near me?

But apparently, logic meant absolutely nothing to him. Because he _cares._ Or at least, it seems like he does.

He saved me from Jo. He tried to keep me away from her the entire challenge. I still feel bad about nearly burying him in garbage because of Jo.

But I have no clue what I'm currently thinking, as I walk up to Lightning. Even if he does care about me, saving my life was a one time thing! He'll go back to competing with me by sunrise.

But whatever. I'm only gonna get one opportunity to say this, right?

"Hey! Lightning!" I called out, catching up to his pace as quick as I possibly could.

It seemed like he took a moment to register I had said anything, but after a beat he replied. "Sha-hey, worm!" He joked, crouching down to my level. I couldn't help but smile. Lightning just had that kind of attitude where you couldn't help but smile around him- and I couldn't understand why.

I tried to look idle, as if I wasn't freaking out right now. "Thanks for, uh. You know. Everything you did today." I looked into Lightning's eyes, trying to make sure I didn't seem too awkward. "It means a lot to me. I really thought you hated me up until now."

"Hated you?" Lightning immediately said. "How could Lightning sha-_hate_ someone like you? If you can sha-put up with someone like Scott or Jo for _this_ long, Lightning's gotta give you credit."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks out of both embarrassment from thinking that Lightning actually hated me and the fact that _he thought I was actually really great._

"I... thank you, Lightning." I felt my voice crack. As if I couldn't make myself look worse. "I guess it was pretty illogical for me to assume you would hate me just because you're so different to me-"

I felt Lightning suddenly scoop me up in his arms in a hug. If my face wasn't already red, it sure was now. "Relax, sha-worm!" He laughed. "No need to sha-stress."

I stayed motionless and silent for a moment, trying to remember how to use my arms. As soon as I did, though, I quickly hugged Lightning back, stuffing my face into his shoulder.

"Lightning? Can I say one more thing before you go?" I mumbled, feeling the comfort of being in the jock's arms.

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath, and then turned to face Lightning as he set me down. "I've had a huge crush on you ever since I met you and it's really really stupid but I was wondering if maybe you'd be my boyfriend?" I said, all in one quick breath.

Lightning stood there, seeming to have to process the words I had just said. And then he just smiled. "You could've sha-kissed Lightning on Day One and he would've still said sha-yes." 

I felt my heart pound in my chest as he said that. He liked me back. _Me._ Refer to the beginning if you're confused on why I'm confused. "Wait, really?" I squeaked, staring up at Lightning with what I'd imagine to be the most love-struck look ever.

"Sha-duh." The jock leaned down, kissing me on the forehead. 

So yeah. Best day of my life.


End file.
